


In me the dragon sniffs the rose

by Alas



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Everybody can change into some animal, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>【1】       利多卡因：可外用的麻醉药，涂于需麻醉部分即可。常用于浅表创伤的缝合，也用来治疗早泄。←仅供参考，作者为非专业人士！</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

已经没人见过Q的化身了。

理论上，Q是MI6的员工，必然有一份详尽的档案把他的化身从分类到形态各种特征记录个遍。但是，感谢M女士，不管她在什么地方，愿她仍旧如坦克般引领步兵向前，冲向恶魔（或天使）的防线。

 

虽然Q进入MI6时尚未到青春期，化身还未定型，但早在这以前他就对自己是什么有了一点想法。毕竟有革质巨大翼手（palm wing）和四个爪子的大家伙只有一个名词能够称呼。

Q是一条龙。

他第一次完全化形是在MI6为他准备的公寓里。当时他被重感冒折腾了一个礼拜，喉咙疼得像火烧。他记得自己躺在床上茫然地盯着墙壁，想如果能痛痛快快地咳一下感觉一定不错。于是他就那么做了。

随后在约莫半小时里，他的喉咙太舒服了，他彻底把火警这回事忘得干干净净，更忘了看看自己为什么突然感觉不到被褥和睡衣。所以匆忙赶来的M女士看到的不是一个瘦巴巴、惊慌失措的男孩，而是一条瘦巴巴、惊慌失措的龙。正在他想象实验室惨白的墙壁和疯人院的单人病房，M女士对半个烧焦的房间皱了下眉：“看来我们有了点麻烦。”

在Q的档案上，他的化身是科莫多龙（Varanus komodoensis），烧了公寓的那天被记录为他的化身定型日，评价里多了一条“不擅烹饪”。每一项数据都十分地合情合理，直到他成了Q支部的头儿也没人发现任何不妥。Q想他一定是那时爱上M女士的。

不是你们想的那种，老天，真下流。Q爱M如同爱假设中的父母。他事实上的父母在Q带着一小片软化的蛋壳和一些胎鳞出生时，断定他的化身是一只爬行动物。爬行动物预示稳重、明智，蛇和蜥蜴更有敏锐果敢的兆头。更妙的是，Q很小的时候就能记住整本动物百科全书。他以后会成为一个化身分析师！这可比心理咨询师更体面也更富有。唯一困扰他们的是Q人形时背上总有两条对称的长长的疤痕，从肩胛到最后一根肋骨。很快他们明白了，那是Q变成龙的时候长出翅膀的地方。

六附肢的脊椎动物尚未见记录。Q的化身要么是一个尚未发现的类群的首个标本，要么是来自神话和幻想中的动物，预示迷乱、疯狂、精神疾病。

当他的父母为此互相责怪时，Q就窝在他的房间里改装电脑并黑进任何碰巧被他注意到的网站。终于，某一天Mi6派来一个和善的青年男人找到他。青年男人自称Tanner。Tanner和Q握手，称赞他的设计，末了问他要不要去MI6为他这种青少年特地开设的培训基地，一个没有爱打人的野猪化身的男孩的地方。Q当然说好。

MI6对Q来说是他失落已久的原始生境。他在这儿如鱼得水，如龙得……嗯，炭。唯一一点不便是爬行动物少了点，他们更乐意爬去科研单位和上议院。

M女士，是一头最古典的英国斗牛犬（Bulldog），百分百的阿尔法雌性，真正能斗牛的品种，可不是现在那些大头短腿的观赏犬。外勤特工们闹得不可开交时，她的“汪”比什么狂野咆哮都管用。Tanner则是斑雕鸮（Bubo africanus），快绝种的好老爸，有休假就回家陪妻子和孩子们。Eve，拟游隼（Falco pelegrinoides），用狙击枪的几乎都是隼科，小，灵活，凶悍，喜欢扑财务支部的鸦族们。Q支部多得是灵长类，外勤快被犬科隼科占满了。

想想MI6年会吧，天啊。

在年会上Q坚持不参与任何化形游戏，也尽可能远离酒精等任何刺激非自主化形的东西。他总是藏身在懒得化形胡闹的老家伙中间（不，他的眼镜和毛衣不是保护色，非常感谢你的联想）。除了M女士，他暂时不想让任何人知道他的龙化身。倒不是Q有多为他的龙自卑：他知道自己的鳞片的颜色是从红到深棕之间，当光线合适时他看起来就像缓慢流动的熔岩；他的翅膀展开时像永远在落日下的两块天空；他能飞得和信鸽一样快，没准一样远；他喷火像焊枪；鼻尖到尾尖有三点五米翼展有八米。他的大脑和他的龙，Q在所罗门王面前也会骄傲。

只不过，M女士总说他不擅长对付人类，他怎么能知道谁值得信任呢。也许M女士在某个地方给某个人留了个文件，记着所有她突然离职以后的注意事项，其中一项是：哦，差点忘了，Q支部的负责人是条龙，别当着他摆弄明火。可这是M女士的判断，Q信任她，也信任她所信任的。

还有一个略显尴尬的原因，呃，他的龙有一点近视，程度和Q人形时一样，300度。龙又不能直接飞进一家眼镜店说：“嘿，打扰了，我想配副运动眼镜。”所以Q只能尽量找空旷无人的地方化形活动筋骨，并且尽量不要喷火，直到确认来者是一头心怀恶意的熊。

即使如此远离人群和闲话，Q依然常常听到007。007又闯祸了， 007又把什么炸了，007又一身伤地成功完成任务了，007死了，007活着回来了。听到最后一条时，Q从他的电脑上短暂地移开半秒钟的注意力以思考人类的奇异举动，然后又回到规整的二进制世界。

他第一次真正见到007是在国家美术馆。

Q远远看见Bond坐在指定位置傻盯着画看，好像他要完成家庭作业的女儿不知在哪里记笔记，走累了的老爸随便找了个地方坐着等。

但是他的狼在嗅和听。

欧亚灰狼（Canis lupus lupus），Q想起自己看到的档案，灰狼分布最广的亚种，能适应几乎所有环境，能够潜伏许久也能漫长地追猎。Bond现在看上去和其他参观者别无二致（除了英俊一些），若不是Q成长在特工群里完全不会注意。他的肢体放松，但不妨碍他瞬间转化为进攻或自卫。007不年轻了，然则爪牙锐利如昔。

Q的龙在他心里对观察结果拍了两下翅膀，随后Q就发现自己坐在Bond旁边大谈起艺术，发报器从盒子里跑到他手心里，等着Bond的指头直接从Q的指头上接过。

交接完毕后Q回到公寓里狠狠地把头埋在枕头下面。他知道化身的特性如何作用于人类：迁徙季节是化身为候鸟的白领辞职高峰期，登山爱好者里有不少岩羊。可这能归于龙的求偶季节吗？这会同样突然地结束吗？为什么非要在他平稳度过青春期以后才爆发，还对着一个显然很直的男人？

该死的、不精确的生物学。

Bond从澳门回来以后特地到Q支部找他，Q发现Bond仍然让他难以直视。他对“科莫多龙吃了科莫多龙给的枪”这个笑话几乎没有反应过来，不过最后仍在Bond觉得奇怪之前回了一个相当真的怒视。难怪M女士说她不擅长对付人类。

 

过后那段日子Q忙得很，太忙了，忙到把生物本能完全搁置，只凭烤面包片和伯爵红茶过活。他满意地发现自己能和Bond顺利交流了。我该喝更多的茶，他想。

M依然存在，而可敬的斗牛犬女士去了。

MI6真正的葬礼在消息传回来的一瞬。所有的走兽夹起尾巴，所有的飞禽垂下翅膀，灵长类停止不安分的动作，海洋哺乳类悲痛地沉默。Q的龙哀鸣不已：唯一一个见过它、喜爱它的人不在了。

过了一小段时间，MI6又恢复繁忙的状态。要做的事多极了：归档、善后、交接……他们都能听到熟悉的犬吠：一个个杵在那儿我就能活过来么？快给我做那该死的工作！

一周之后，有灵柩、国旗和乐队的葬礼只是一个习惯性仪式。除了非去不可的那些，没有几个人自愿参加。

葬礼当天Q一个人待在办公室里黑了Facebook，百无聊赖地折磨网线另一头不认识的技术猿们。Bond什么时候溜到他背后的他完全没注意。

“真是个惊奇。”Bond说，他的声音直接把Q从椅子上吓起来了。

“我个人非常不同意把走到别人背后吓人的行为定义成惊奇。”Q摆正椅子，重新背对他坐下。

“我也不同意。太老套。”Bond靠在Q的办公桌边。见鬼，他对不修身的裤子过敏还是怎么的。“我指的是这个。”他用手指敲了一下神圣的液晶显示屏，Q可悲地发现自己太喜欢他了，都舍不得冲他喷火。

“抱歉。我们这些技术性消遣惊吓到你了。”

Bond看着他微笑了一下，这个微笑顺利终结了Q不知所措的状态。一次数据溢出，现在Q发现了一个显而易见的事实：Bond很好看、很厉害，可他还是个人类，是Q经过研究可以读懂的类群。

“你在寻求减压性交？”Q问。Bond的表情告诉他他猜对了。

“基于你之前的记录，我认为这里应该加入一段富有性张力（sex tension）和力量角斗（power game）的对话。但这实在超出我的能力范畴。”Q眼看着Bond的表情越来越不常见，一小块焦灼出现在他胃里。

“‘我不是特工们的良伴’。抱歉，尽力了。”Q推了一下眼镜，Bond现在看上去像被一阵大笑噎住了，然而Q坚信自己的推测无误，还是提出了自己的建议。

“监听那边新来了一位女士，据信她擅长此类对话，并且化身感觉上是海豚科——我没有看过档案——相信你和她能共度一个美妙的夜晚。”

“因为她家里可能又巨大的按摩浴缸？哦，我还以为Q支部的头儿不明白这回事。”

性和按摩浴缸有什么关系Q完全搞不懂，他只想说海豚是种能享受性爱乐趣的动物。不过他只耸耸肩，没进一步解释。不知怎么他觉得解释了会有点傻。

Bond笑了，是那种嘴唇拉平、嘴角向下撇、想忍住然而从眼神里漏出来的笑。Q喜欢他这样笑。

“多谢你的建议，Q。和你的装备一样别出心裁。”Bond拍拍他的肩膀，离开了。

发现对方目的和潜在要求，分析其期望，提出具可操作性的建议。我干的不坏啊。Q在心里给自己加了一分，愉快地放过了Facebook。

 

此后过了不太久——他们的敌人换班换得相当勤——M先生把Q和Bond叫到他的办公室，还不说为什么。

新的任务，高度机密，敏感话题，新武器。他们要军需官参与，肯定又想出什么诡异至极的计划。Q跃跃欲试，他可喜欢外勤特工们的奇思妙想了。

M先生给了他们俩一人一份文件。很短，Q一会儿就看完了。简而言之，英国北海石油那边丢失了一个非常重要的U盘，最新情报说是俄罗斯黑帮下的手，预备着卖给俄罗斯天然气。好消息是U盘加过密。007的任务是拿到U盘，Q判断其中的内容是否被读取过，把结果传回MI6就是完成任务。其他的事情归能源部。

如果还没读取，就用另一个一模一样的U盘调换，希望对方能相信假U盘里的内容。Q暗自翻了下眼睛，他对敌人智商可没有如此低的期望。不是所有人都能像他们自己人一样把重要信息储存在一个U盘里，然后把它弄丢。

“为什么他们不装个非正常解密就自毁的装置呢。”Q问M先生。

“好主意。我这就安排时间机器把你送回去提醒他们。”M说。Q立刻低头重新看起文件来。

“这儿有一段我不太明白。”Bond敲敲文件上的某个部分，“我想你该不会暗示我带着Q一起去吧？”

“当然没有。”M靠回椅背上，视线在他们俩之间走了几个来回。“我说得很明白，你带着Q一起出外勤。”

“这次你需要一个懂得新技术还能够自保的策应人。整个MI6只有Q合适。”M先生的蟒蛇吐着信子，透过他人类的眼睛看着Q。Q在那视线下感觉自己的鳞片、爪子和翅膀统统无所遁形。

M先生知道他的龙。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

 

MI6的档案里记录了各种匪夷所思的战损，覆盖了人类所有有名字的部位。经过统计，臀部受伤的情况最为少见。

所以现在我的追踪器要放在左半边屁股。Q不高兴地想。

“其他部位裸露的可能性太大，万一被人发现怎么办，亲爱的。况且那么大面积闲着不用多可惜。”医疗支部的主刀欢快地和Q讲道理。她四十多了，自称什么都见过，尤其是各种小伙子们“可爱的屁股”。她的玩笑一点也没改善气氛（她的化身可是邦加眼镜猴（Tarsius bancanus）！那双好奇的敏锐大眼睛让Q背对她的时候浑身不得劲）。Q不觉得九月初的圣彼得堡有什么需要“裸露”的机会，可他懒得争执。

Q别别扭扭地离开手术室之后，就该收拾设备动身了。Bond过几天才走，因为他可以坐飞机。飞机是Q唯一恨之入骨的人类发明，他曾经做过一次飞机到马赛，随后发誓永远不再坐：四周——包括脚下都是广袤无垠的大片天空，他却要困在一金属盒的浑浊空气里，视线被一个小之又小的窗口限制。那让他绝望至极。以前他不得不出差的时候，M女士从来允许他自己飞过去，然后伪造入境证明。“省了机票钱了。”她总说。

这一次Q本打算硬着头皮去和M先生解释，结果他直接告诉Q仍然可以自己选择路线，只要按时与Bond汇合。

他是个不错的长官。Q想。只是他的蟒蛇太吓人了，非洲岩蟒（Phython sebae sebae），首次被观测到的黑灰色鳞片突变体，从公鸡蛋里被蟾蜍孵出来。哦，停止。

Q命令自己停止走神，虽然他除了走神没什么好做的。他正在酒店门口坐着，所有的装备都塞在他的登山包和冲锋衣里。他今天凌晨三点钟降落在圣彼得堡郊外，一路搭车终于按时赶到，而本该等在这儿的Bond却不见人影。

Q四处张望，发现Bond的身影在酒店里出现，毫不意外地有一个俄罗斯美人陪着。Q爬起来欢快地冲他们挥手，Bond显然也看到Q了，他得体地跟女士说了点什么，让她咯咯笑着离开，随后大步朝Q走过来。

“你看起来挺愉快。”Bond带着一点点疑惑问。

“哦，是的。我总听说Bond和Bond girl，今天终于看到了。”

“啊……别告诉我MI6里的留言发起者给她们起了代号。”

“可我已经告诉你了。”Q从口袋里伸出手指指忠诚地靠在他脚边的登山包：“装备。”立刻又把手缩回去：彼得堡真冷啊。

“Tom Ford。”Bond暗示Q注意自己没有一丝褶皱的西装。

“你这次用的假名？”Q问。

“不是……算了。”Bond转了转眼睛拎起包，带Q去办入住。

 

“你的芯片在哪儿？左边？”Q进了房间马上把笔记本摆好，然后用各种各样的线连上各种各样的小玩意。

Bond的脸神经质地抽动了一下：“嗯。你的也是？”

“是。眼镜猴大夫？”

“耶稣的妈妈啊，别提了。”Bond摆弄着Q给他带的礼物：瓦尔特PPKS 9mm（“幸好上次做了一批。前任告诉我00系列的特工弄丢装备这一项得分是A+。”），无线耳机。

“只有双人频道？”

“我们不能冒被监听到的危险。北海油田和俄罗斯天然气正谈着呢。”

“所以也不能远程呼叫支援。”

“英国直升机出现在俄罗斯领空，我真想看看那场面。在指定的时间到指定地点等待接应，或者顺着波罗的海游回去。”

 

Q隐约感到Bond看着他。他们这些特工没人可盯难道觉得寂寞不成？可他无暇分心，设备们等着调试呢。

直到每样东西都调试完毕，Q拿起耳机，才想起Bond。他回过身，正好碰上Bond的视线。

“哦，你还在。”

“观察入微。”Bond的讽刺倒在地上能立刻刺穿楼板掉到楼下。

“快回你房间去，我们得测一下耳机。”

Bond没立刻动身，他还直视着Q的眼睛，问他：“今晚，有兴趣一起吃晚餐吗？”

可我不擅长和社会化的人好好说话——按M女士的评价——像个人似的说话。“我跟你还有那个俄罗斯女士坐一桌太奇怪了，会吸引不必要的注意。”Q回答。

Bond又露出一个复杂的表情，想说什么又无力地吞回去。最后打开耳机对着它说：“007在线。”

Q也举起耳机：“Q在线。通话正常。好了，到外面试试。”

Bond转身离开房间。

 

***********************************

 

和每一次任务一样，Bond遇到的那位女士，娜塔莎·梅德韦杰夫，正是他们要找的黑帮头目的手下。她已经无法忍受这样的生活，于是央求Bond答应送她到安全的地方去。作为交换，Bond要求她拿来U盘，声称自己看过里面的内容就让她还回去。

只有一个小问题：Bond告诉她的身份是英国只手遮天的走私贩子，想把人送到哪儿就送到哪儿。而事实上他显然不是。

“我希望这位狼獾（Gulo gulo）女士喜欢证人保护制度。你想好解释了吗？”Q在耳机里问。

“闭嘴，我马上就想出来了。”

“最好快点儿。你还得再想出一个版本给M。”

“‘她的帮助让我拿到U盘的过程更加顺利’如何？”

“你真不擅长写报告。而且，是‘将拿到’。你还在等她来与你碰头，记得吗？”

“多谢提醒，我还奇怪为什么自己穿戴整齐正往餐厅走呢。”

“我能听见你翻眼睛的声音，007。”

“我一点也不觉得惊讶。”

“007，有件事总让我奇怪。你的敌人总会找个颇有风情的女士当做手下或别的什么，又不提供良好的工作环境和养老保险，同时欠缺心理健康评估。结果总是给你趁虚而入的机会。”

“敌人们很忙，没时间看米高梅电影。”

“那可不错。我受够了每次休息时间都有一群实习生一块儿看电影里的特工炸楼房。”

“允许下属找些乐子才是好上司，Q。”

“你待会儿找乐子的时候别忘了把耳机摘了。别低估敌人的智商。”

“明白。再见，姑妈。007离线。”

 

**********************************

 

Q喜欢工作，喜欢极了。工作总是有趣的、规律的。一点也不像住在他隔壁那位特工。本来Q以为他和Bond使用“关系比较好的同事”模板最合适，但是Bond有些举动即使对英国男人来说也稍显暧昧。虽然在一个男人们用亲嘴打招呼的国家，Q大脑里依然有一小块属于本能的未知区域告诉他这里头有点不对。他和Bond一墙之隔地住了一个礼拜，攒了一大把鲜活得还扑腾着的例子。

比如Bond不出去做各种“任务必须活动”时就和Q一起待在房间里看BBC纪录片：《梵高》、《米开朗基罗》、《空王冠》（两遍）。我给MI6省了一大笔钱。Q想。财务大臣的尼罗鳄（Crocodylus niloticus）在年终总结时会对M露出微笑的。呃，那就有点吓人了。

比如Bond坐在Q旁边昏昏欲睡地看纪录片时肩膀会向他这一边倾斜（Q发现自己竟然有同样的动作），离得够近了就自然地抬起一边手臂搭在Q肩膀上，直接让两人靠在一起。

Q打算做个试验，考察一下Bond的性向，不过一直没有找到合适的男性做试验材料。

在Bond坐在餐厅等娜塔莎之前几个小时，Q在他自己的床上，穿着睡衣，笔记本摆在膝盖上，对电脑的CPU这样那样。Bond带着一点马丁尼的味道从外面回来，视床上大片空间如无物，直接挤在他旁边。

然后抚上Q的背，从后颈到他的疤痕。

“耶稣基督！”Q把笔记本好好地放下，喊了一声弹到床下。好极了，他终于发现背上的疤痕除了挑选真正纯棉睡衣以外的功能了。

“怎么……抱歉，我不知道你背上有伤。”Bond看起来受了点挫折。当然他会，他以前摸过的对象都——Q想不出她们的反应，总之不是他这样。

“呃，没关系。只是，呃，我背上有个地方比较，敏感。”Q停了下来，不知该不该解释翅膀和龙和所有的事。

“哦？让人高兴的敏感，还是需要小心对待的敏感？”

又来了，经典的Bond含义复杂低音。Q决定以专业态度对待难以解决的技术难题：规避它。

“我不知道你的话该如何解读。所以我打算不予考虑，直接按我的习惯分析：Bond，你一直对我存在性方面的吸引——”

“很高兴得知此事。”

“别打断我。你对我敏感部位的非必要碰触已经超过一个直男对另一个男性——”

“谁告诉你我是直的？”

“我说过别打断——哦，你是双？”

“显然。而且，为了省事就用你的话说吧，Q，你对我也存在性方面的吸引。”

“哦。”Q停顿了一会儿。然后又一会儿。“你在建议性交？我们俩？”

“老天爷啊，听你说了以后我都不那么想做了。不过，是的。求你千万别把这段对话告诉别人，我有个名声要维护。”

Bond的短信提示音响起来，他赶忙打开手机以逃离一屋子诡异的、无益于性交的气氛。

“是娜塔莎，她让我到餐厅等着。她拿到U盘了。”

“好极了。”Q立刻进入工作状态，“保持频道通畅，007。哦，限于抵达餐厅以前。”

“你脑袋里难道也能调频道？”Bond抓起外套和耳机，“007在线。”

“Q在线。”

Bond离开后Q缓缓地整个人平摊在床上，他需要缓解一下。刚才那段相当于他遇到了一个爱尔兰小矮妖答应完成他三个愿望，之后又说：“哦，三个？抱歉，我想说的是三百个。”他试了办公室里的实习生们热衷的每一种呼吸放松法。

饶是如此，Q仍然发现他在Bond等得无聊时和他大谈起电影来。还好，娜塔莎来了，还带着U盘。Q可以闭上嘴专心听他们的互动。

 

一个小时以后，Bond带着U盘回到Q的房间。Q立刻把U盘拿过来开始分析。“是真货，Bond。”他略带惊讶地说，“我还以为外勤像电影里那么刺激呢。”

“电影里你还会被坏人抓去，然后我一路踢着敌人屁股赶去救你。”

“如果你的自负能当燃料，我们根本没必要在乎北海油田。”Q说完，比了个“把你嘴上的拉链关好”，Bond转转眼睛，拿了瓶酒靠在Q背后看他弄出满屏幕字符和进度条。

“没解密过。告诉M，然后把它放在最安全的地方等着拿回英国吧。”

“任务完成？”

“嗯，完成了。”

“这要是部电影，可真烂。”

“取决于任务完成在什么时候，Bond。120分钟以后才叫完成任务。第60分钟左右，表示小高潮结束，麻烦即将开始。”

Bond故作惊讶地挑起眉毛，Q摘下眼镜捂住脸：“我看太多特工电影了。”

Bond冲他笑了笑：“现在真正的特工要把假U盘拿给娜塔莎了。”

 

“你心不在焉。”娜塔莎的声音在撒娇。这不适合她。

“唔？哦，我该从哪儿开始弥补我的过失？”Bond一惊，回过神。他常年外勤的本能告诉他要警惕。它又不告诉我警惕什么，能有多大用处。Bond想。他需要第六感像他的军需官那么精确。

“也许我这样说太过无礼，James。但离开这里对我来说太重要了。”娜塔莎的声音开始颤抖，“每个细节都要妥当我才能安心。”Bond安抚地微笑，暗自掂量娜塔莎没说出来的那部分实话会落到哪个方向，砸个多大的洞。

“只有U盘好好物归原主我才能安心，女士。”Bond奇怪娜塔莎竟然一点也不提把U盘送回去。

娜塔莎冲Bond狡猾地眨眼（这才适合她。Bond想）：“别担心，James。头儿发现东西丢了对我们更有利。”

 

有人撬窗户。

Q放下茶杯到门口听了一会儿，确定门外的确有人守着。他估算了一下来者进入室内所需的时间和Bond赶回来需要的时间，得出了一个不甚乐观的结论。于是他有条不紊地按重要性一件件毁掉设备和任何能证明他们俩身份的东西。窗户打开的风吹到他脸上时，Q刚好编辑完短信，发给Bond。紧接着一根麻醉针刺入他后颈，倒地时Q按了手机上的自毁键，往敌人可能的方向扔过去。

等等，我也许该用一下外勤特工的方式。

这是他昏迷前最后一个念头。

 

Bond的短信提示音响了。

Q的短信：60th min（第60分钟）。

Bond猛地站起来，狼獾的爪子同样快地扣住他手腕：“你现在赶回去也晚了。别紧张，只是你的小跟班帮了我们一把。”

“这事他本人知道吗？”

“他把头儿的注意吸引过去，我们俩才有足够的时间离开。足够——是指你别犯傻。”娜塔莎稍稍露了下她人类的牙。整齐、洁白、闪亮。

“U盘对你没有用处，怎么不干脆还回去？”

“‘干脆’还回去？看你说得多轻松！我巴不得头儿把我忘得干净一点。”娜塔莎看着Bond叹了口气，“你说过他在你的帮派里不可思议地值得信任，这不正是为你效命的时候？”

Bond看着娜塔莎的眼睛，足足五秒钟，没找到一丁点良心不安。

“说得也是。”他重新收拾起十分亲切、十分挑逗、十分Bond的微笑，风度翩翩地示意娜塔莎和他离开餐厅。“您先请。”

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Q醒来时面对着一头北极熊（Ursus maritimus）的侧肋。

北极熊没面对任何人，仍挂着一个尽可能凶恶的冷笑。熊是更聪明的动物，这是一个化身。Q的大脑几乎在他眼睛睁开的时候就开始正常运转。凶悍，强壮，独居。在待审问对象——更正，看起来毫无威胁的待审问对象——面前化形，他以自己的化身为荣，无必要地炫耀武力，年龄不超过二十五，打手，甚至不是打手里的头目。嘿，我真能当个化身分析师。

Q的注意力随后集中在自己身上：除了手脚被绑在椅子上，没有其他明显不适。把人弄醒了再拷问，没浪费力气。这儿有个比熊聪明的脑子。

“他真醒了吗？怎么都不动一下。”熊用口音浓重的俄语问。接下来一个巨大的巴掌糊在Q脸上。闻起来像机油、灰尘、炸薯条和酒精。

为了避免闻到更不堪的东西，Q抬起头：“是的，我醒着。谢谢关心。”

另一个男人恶作剧似的把Q的眼镜给他戴上，还拍拍他的头：“好好看看你在跟谁打交道。”

他待的地方是一间半地下室仓库，角落里还扔着空板条箱和一些垃圾。屋顶上一根电线吊着一个白炽灯泡，说不好它和小窗户里透出来的阳光哪个更黯淡。屋里除了熊还有四个人。其中三个都是平头，穿厚实的军靴和肥大的、方便揍人的衣物。剩下的一个已经年过花甲，穿着西装。深灰色套装，白色衬衫，深红色领带，没有夸张的金戒指和项链，可惜外套的领口和衬衫后领之间有约莫一寸的空隙。勉强算个有品味的人。如果他的化身不是一只穴兔（Oryctolagus cuniculus），Q会更安心——如果“安心”这个词的外延能扩展到如此广的程度——它们因为从来太过弱小，从来领会不到自己对另一个体的攻击应该有停止的时候。

“你在研究我，孩子。”穴兔有些费力地弯下腰，直视Q的眼睛。

“我只是在想您挑选西装的眼光有待提高。”Q习惯性地偏了一下头。

穴兔皱起眉毛：“你在拿我开心。你一点也不了解米哈伊尔老爹。”他同样费力地站直，对某一个方向做了个手势，Q的脸上立刻挨了一拳。

“我不擅长说些硬汉台词。”Q习惯了嘴里的铁锈味后开口，让脑袋里冒着气泡的讽刺浓汤不要从声音里流出来，“不如您告诉我您想知道的事情，我考虑一下是否告诉您。”

“我喜欢聪明人。告诉我，谁派你来拿U盘的？”

“哦，这绝对不能说。”Q想也没想，轻快地回答。

 

“James，我不懂你的意思。”娜塔莎依然保持优雅的微笑，即使周围除了Bond一个人都没有。如果有人路过停车场，只能看见他们相互依偎的剪影。

“请允许我解释。”Bond左手揽着娜塔莎的腰，右手拿枪仍然纹丝不动地指着娜塔莎的腹部：“手枪只是为了表明我的态度，不用它我同样可以随时杀死你。现在联系带走他的人，说我要用U盘换人：活的，完完整整的。谈妥了，麻烦把车借我。”

“可是……借给你我要怎么离开这儿？”

“你和我一起去。”

娜塔莎的表情终于稍微变化了点儿：“何必给自己多添一层麻烦？黑帮不玩儿有情有义！”

“有时间试试吧，联机版相当精彩。”

狼獾在脂粉和人类的皮肤下锉动牙齿，她现在完全能够以愤怒代替卡路里支持代谢。

Bond右手的枪口轻敲了一下娜塔莎丝绸之下的腹部：“成交？”

“……成交。”

 

穴兔皱起眉头。“我们有的是办法让你开口。”北极熊听到后立刻朝Q露出牙，被平头们里面的一个踢了一脚。Q端详着踢熊的人，杜宾犬（Doberman Pinscher），代表敬业、服从、克制、凶猛。

“谢廖沙，没事干就出去把东西拿进来。”杜宾犬说。

别在这儿化形，别在这儿化形，别在这儿化形。Q默默祈祷。没脑子的裸男看多了他会变直的。厌恶疗法，你知道。

幸好，熊朝门口踱去。门锁打开时声音不大，连熊的爪子都能轻易弄开。嗯，我有了一个计划。需要化形。Q想。

捆在他手脚上的是尼龙绳，越挣扎越紧，防止化形成有攻击性的动物。至于那些没有的——他们都穿着靴子呢。喷火可以烧断。在给肌肉和神经照成伤害之前喷火的概率是多少？对了，还得等谢廖沙把“东西”送进来，否则他会立刻叫增援。龙中弹也是会死的。

谢廖沙叮叮当当推进来一餐车东西，暂时打断Q的思路（他对此比之前遇到的一切都不满）。车上也许放了各种器械，但Q只看见餐车下层——那儿有一盆燃烧着的火。

穴兔刚想开口下令，从口袋里突然冒出手机的声音。他看了看，满意地笑起来：“是我们的美人儿。她说有人要拿U盘换你，要完整的活人。孩子，高兴起来吧。”

Bond。这个名字短暂地照亮了这个灰暗的半地下室，Q奇妙地感觉好多了，虽然他得小小地调整一下计划。

穴兔有些惋惜地叹可口气：“可是，我——米哈伊尔老爹从来见不得趾高气扬的小混蛋们。”

“让他记住别跟米哈伊尔老爹作对。下手小心点。”他离开了。

 

“头儿答应了。”娜塔莎说。Bond双手插在口袋里盯住她：“告诉他涅瓦河边上有个废弃仓库，具体地址他知道。在那儿交易。”

娜塔莎的神色变得谨慎：“头儿说他已经在那边了。你怎么——你在跟班身上放了追踪器？”

“我还以为你会猜个更浪漫的原因呢。”Bond说。他拉开副驾驶的车门坐了个“请”的手势。娜塔莎轻轻地靠在Bond胸口，像一片不合时宜的柳絮，然后才坐进副驾驶座。

她离开以后Bond悄悄检查了自己每个口袋：枪、耳机、手机和U盘都没被动过。于是他坐好，猛然提速，向代表Q的小红点疾驰而去。

 

 

谢廖沙再次凑近Q：“害怕了？嗯？”

“谢廖沙，看在上帝份上到外头把门去！别玩你在电影里看到的把戏了。”杜宾犬不耐烦地说。

“让他把实话都招了，伙计们。”谢廖沙说，不过一个回应都没得到。他讪讪地出门了。杜宾犬把指头搭在Q手腕上量他脉搏，然后点点头：“还可以。”他转向另外两人：“你们准备电线。”

“KGB？”Q问。他不由自主地喜欢看专业人士做事，不管什么事。他的计划已经完成，好好地摆在他有条有理的大脑中，等着几分钟后实施。

“没KGB了，小孩。”杜宾犬心不在焉地回答，顺手把餐车拽过来。炭火的热气直扑到Q脸上。

老天啊，他觉得自己喉咙好痒。但另外两个人还在房间那一头呢。

杜宾犬注意到了：“嘿，别弄电线了。火。”说着，拿起一块烧热的烙铁。另两人放下手里的东西凑过来看热闹。平心而论杜宾犬一个吓唬人的动作都没做，但他不该选锁骨：那儿离喉咙太近了。

Q冲着他的脸咳了一下。

就其后果而言，更像冲着所有人的脸咳了一下。

“不好意思。”龙说，对着满地黏糊糊的东西。如果有一个十二英寸汤盘和一把不锈钢勺就能轻易把他们捉拿归案。

比他预计中的计划实施时间早了点，算个小小的意外。随后的事情才是挑战，他不得不尝试外勤特工的风格，Bond知道了会得意的。

灯泡也融化了，龙借着小窗口透进来的光线判断，天快黑了。无论如何，必须进行下一步。

 

谢廖沙趴在门口听了半天，一声惨叫都没有。“呸，是个硬骨头。”他怪遗憾地说。

然后门开了。

谢廖沙盯着开了一条小缝的门，试图早看过的电影里找出类似情景。

这当口门开得又大了点，急切地邀请他进去。谢廖沙迟迟疑疑地凑过去，出于谨慎，还把一条腿卡在门边。

一条尾巴从上方挥下来，把谢廖沙扫进门里，然后轻轻地关上了门。

 

“你的东西。把人还给我，它就又是你的了。”Bond拿出假U盘晃了晃，希望他们拿到真的以后没在上面做标记。。娜塔莎坐在他旁边，眼睛看着他，亮得吓人。她一有机会就会变成我的敌人。Bond想。如果她还不是的话。

他默默估量着对方有多少人手。交易地点是一个巨大的旧仓库的深处，好些集装箱挡在他和门口之间，简单。里面有十来个人，简单。外面还有差不多这么些，简单。扛着Q离开，嗯——简单。

米哈伊尔伸出手，示意Bond把U盘递给他，Bond无动于衷。米哈伊尔沉重地摇起头：“先生，您不相信我俄罗斯人诚挚的灵魂吗？”

“我不相信任何人诚挚的灵魂。”

“啊——这才像个有身份的人在说话。”米哈伊尔似乎有点欣赏地打量Bond，他示意某一个手下，“把人带来。”

 

谢廖沙脸上一凉，他猛地从昏迷中醒来，发现自己脸上满是灰乎乎的积雪。

“嘿，别紧张，看着我。”一个声音说，它来自门旁边的一块阴影。

“你他妈——”

阴影刹那间展开又拉长，龙的爪子先于谢廖沙的尖叫声抵达他的嘴和喉咙。谢廖沙清醒地倒在地上，看到了他的一部分同伴——同伴的一部分。

“嘘。”龙说，他退回阴影里。

“别盯着我看，那让我紧张。”谢廖沙听见他的声音冷静得像运转正常的电脑的嗡嗡声，“我是你们常说的疯子杀人狂，所以我的化身是龙。”

“呃。”谢廖沙说。

“就是那种……杀死好看的年轻女性做……嗯……香水的人。”Q努力想象疯子杀人狂该做什么，“或者好闻的年轻男人吧，我猜。”

谢廖沙颤抖着缩成一团。奇怪，我不是说了他这一类能幸免么。

“我不想杀死你，相信你赞同这个计划。”谢廖沙拼命点头。Q不免得意地摇了两下尾巴：“希望你也赞同计划的下一步。你押着我出去，找到你们的头儿。然后找到要跟他谈判的那个——男的。”

Q打算抓着穴兔当人质，完全基于对米哈伊尔此时没有按照穴兔的本能在戒备森严的地下掩体里谈判的估计。太不精确了。他想。

“不过在那之前，请帮我在附近找些能穿的东西，如果不麻烦的话。”

谢廖沙唯一能找到的东西是他自己的军大衣，沾满了一般英国人能想象到的所有食物的残迹，还有石灰、汽油、油漆。如果仔细地改一改，够覆盖两个Q。Q安慰自己说总比穿着出生时的衣服出门强得多，可他本人正是很难被说服的混蛋们之一。

他们走了有几分钟，迎面传来另一个脚步声。该死，额外变量。

“怎么把他带出来了？”来者问。

“我要告诉你们的头儿一件事，只告诉他。”Q希望自己的声音听起来足够有气无力。

“省着力气吧。上头正好有人等着赎你，真少见。”他转过身，朝两人做了个手势，“跟着吧。”

“救——”谢廖沙看见对方的脖子被突然出现的龙扭断以后，吞下了剩余的话。

重新套上大衣时Q友好地冲谢廖沙露出微笑：“上头。我敢说你认得路。”

 

Q。

Bond看见被带进来的人，稍稍松了口气。诚然，Q双手紧紧揪着一件特别大的破旧军大衣，把它固定在自己身上，手腕和脚踝上有勒痕，还光着脚。Bond不愿想象Q在什么条件下换的衣服，但他还活着。参考他自己的经历，这意味着不管什么问题都有解决的机会。

一个新手看着他，手里端着的微冲还指着天花板。好极了，这菜鸟第一反应不会是击毙人质。Bond把视线从Q那边收回来，把U盘放在娜塔莎手里。

“帮我个忙好吗，亲爱的？”

她微笑着点点头接过来，低声对Bond说：“你说过会带我离开。”

“是的，我说过。”Bond也微笑着回答。

狼獾女士依依不舍地看了Bond一眼，碎冰锥一样的眼神直直扎过来，随后款款起身，把U盘放到米哈伊尔手里。他拿起U盘仔细看了看：“嗯，相当不错的假货。”说完随手把东西扔到一边，拔枪照娜塔莎胸口开了一枪。

若不是Bond在米哈伊尔说出“假货”这个词时就撞翻谢廖沙，搂着Q滚到一个集装箱后头，他们俩都已经当了好几次靶子了。

“宰了他们。米哈伊尔老爹看不得自作聪明的家伙！”米哈伊尔命令自己的手下。枪声更热闹了。

“希望你把真货收好了。”Q被闷在Bond和军大衣下面，他觉得自己快要吐了。

“当然。在我外套口袋里。”

“这倒真是安全。”Q哼了一声。

“他们得先拿到一样没人拿到过的东西。”Bond抽空干掉两个敢于打头阵绕过来的人，给自己抢出说完这个长句子的时间。

“……是什么？”有时候Q真憎恨自己的好奇心。

“James Bond的尸体。”

根据整个仓库里的声音判断，守在门口、端冲锋枪的人已经进来了。Q试验过所有枪支，很不乐观地认为“Bond不可能任务”完成的可能性正在提升。

“听着！你看到长出翅膀飞出去的机会立刻告诉我！”Q难得扯着嗓子喊，尽可能压过枪声。

“你费这么大力气就为了说句讽刺？”这是Bond的回答。

“没时间解释了，相信我。”

Bond在扣扳机、换弹夹的间隙挤出一点时间看向Q，后者的眼睛带着全部的诚恳说“相信我”，对着Bond双眼右侧十公分左右处。

你不但近视，还有点散光。Bond想。你是我的军需官，M夫人亲自任命、指派给我的军需官。

Bond把剩下的两个弹夹全拿在手里，五秒钟内全打空了压住敌人。

“就现在！”Bond对Q喊。

下一秒Q又瘦又长的、光溜溜的四肢紧紧缠在他身上。“抓紧。”Q说。于是Bond按他说的做了。

然后他眼前花了一会儿，似乎有火光和巨大的、拍打的东西闪过。

然后天花板忽然变得无比之近。

一声巨响。Q弓起脊背撞破屋顶。

他还在上升，很快把整个铁皮屋顶颤抖不已的声音抛在脚下。彼得堡的秋夜即将来临。太阳已然落到楼房和树木背后，但光还在天上。这是下班的时候，疲劳的人群往自己的住所流动，人们的眼睛还未适应从阳光到灯光的转换，他们注意着自己的路程，几乎没人会发现天上有条龙。高纬度清凉的空气一路烧过Q的呼吸道。

我想我有点理解Bond的酒瘾了。哦，糟糕。Bond。Q感觉到自己爪间有液体渗出，这个高度的风对只穿手工西服里面还不穿保暖裤的人类（不管他化身的毛有多少）来说太冷了。

“你受伤了？”

“日常事务而已。不过，这个……不同寻常。”

“如果你说‘哇哦，太酷了’我也不会告诉别人。”Q开始倾斜翅膀划出巨大的弧线，彼得堡的河流和房屋像被烤化了的键盘、像被砸碎的魔方。他从没在城市上空飞过。

“007，我给你一处安全屋的地址，找到它。”

“唔，听起来真是老样子，Q。”

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Q带着Bond降落在一个偏僻的破旧小屋门口。这个小房子看起来像荒废了许久的修车铺，连取暖装置都没有。“这就是个荒废的修车铺！如果在电影里这儿该停着一辆阿斯顿·马丁。”Bond最先做的就是查过比整间屋子都大的车库，只找到一辆厢式货车。虽然是一辆油箱充满油、状态良好的厢式货车。

“你不在电影里。所以快进来找急救包，你在流血。”Q在隔壁的小屋里喊。

Bond在屋里翻了一圈，找到两条毯子、四人份的干粮和水、十六个急救包。

“没有眼镜。”Q裹着毯子抱怨。

“原谅那些不体谅近视特工的人吧。必需品是严格按需求度配备的。”

所以也没有可换的衣服。

Bond拿着好几个急救包，在另一张毯子上准备处理伤口。Q在一张旧扶手椅里安顿下来，试图把自己弄得暖和些。

“既然你处理伤口要脱衣服，不如给我穿。”Q睁大眼睛，试图分辨Bond的表情，结果失败了，“我可以把这张毯子给你。不要用表情反驳，我看不清。”

 

Q背对着Bond换上他染了血的衬衫和长裤，Bond的血让他感到温暖。也许我真的疯了，回去以后要做心理评估。Q在自己脑袋里的记事本上记下来。他看到在暗色的背景上，有一些代表Bond的浅色色块。十有八九他正像电影里的硬汉一样，自己给自己缝合呢。

“别忘了缝合前要清创，Bond。在MI6的男卫生间里解决是很没公德心的。”

“这倒提醒我了，我忘了让你闭嘴。”

闭了好久的嘴，Bond那边扔过来一个急救包正好掉在Q的腿上，Q一脸疑惑。

“右侧上斜方肌有一道伤得缝一下。我自己够不到。”

“近视，你还记得吧？”

“那就靠近点儿。”

Q在脑子里试跑了几个备选方案，发现真的只有亲自下手更可行。他把野营灯拿过来调亮，跪在Bond背后。Q必须闻了闻伤口，有一点酒精的味道和淡淡的新鲜血和组织液的味道，他放心了些：Bond的确清理过了。

“麻醉药？”

“用不上。”

“我必须指出，Bond，你的虚荣心、冷汗以及肌肉抽动对我没有任何帮助。”

“你不觉得我在用英雄般的行为让你印象深刻吗？”

“英雄的下个行动是什么？”

“根据传说，屠龙。”

“你只是不想和利多卡因【1】扯上关系，我明白。”

“我感觉你已经在给缝线打结了，没有药物的帮助你也完成的相当不错。”

“因为急救包里就没准备麻醉药。这儿的军需官一定是个特别了解外勤特工的家伙。”

完成以后Q拍拍Bond肩膀上没受伤的地方（先花了五秒钟找到它）：“焕然一新，007。”他想回到自己捂热了、现在肯定又凉下来的小窝，但是Bond把他拉过去，让两人肩并肩坐着。Bond的手指很轻很轻地拂过Q背上的疤痕，比淋浴的水流还轻，然而更温暖。Q不由自主地弓起背，迎向他的手指。

“这儿就是你长翅膀的地方？”Bond的问题直接顺着呼吸流进Q的耳朵，“还记得我的建议吗？仍然有效。”

“什么？哦，你的建议——”他们俩的嘴唇被Bond贴到一起。半分钟以后分开了。

“头一次？”Bond问。

Q点点头。

“好吧。第一课：别人吻你的时候，把嘴张开。”

“……有意思。再试一次。”

他们又试了一次。

结束以后，Q的表情像是正在发明一个新词来形容刚才的事件。

“很新鲜。”最后他说。

“‘新鲜’？你知道就算你说‘哇哦，太酷了’我也不会告诉别人。”Bond笑起来。Q能从他的嘴唇、肩膀、手指、大腿——每一个两人贴在一起的部位听到Bond的笑声，这是听觉变成触觉的时候。

Bond又教了他些别的。

 

*咔嚓！*

“Bond。你弄碎了了什么东西？”

“某颗脆弱的心？”

“该死的，耳机！”

 

他们在愉快的疲惫中躺在毯子上。屋里实在太冷了，停止运动以后更冷。Bond不得不化形，靠狼的皮毛抵挡。对Bond“我有毛我来搂着你”的提议，Q嗤之以鼻：“龙不是爬行动物。我是恒温的。”

狼用鼻子轻触龙的腹部验证：“好吧，如果你确信不会感冒。”

“我感冒了你会知道：我喷火。”

Bond笑了一声，小小的气流冲在Q胸腹部的鳞片上。狼也是会笑的。Q在脑袋里的记事本里添上。

为了在毯子上放下尽可能多的肢体，他们费了好一把力气。终于安顿好以后，Bond已经快睡着了。Q还不知道00系列的特工也需要睡眠。

Q推推他：“我们在彼得堡发生的事要留在彼得堡吗？”

狼从鼻子里长叹一声，从半梦半醒中回过神来：“这你可问倒我了。关于善后我不比你在行。不过——不，太蠢了。”

“说说你的念头，如果真的太蠢了就把它也留在彼得堡。”

“跟你看那个倒霉国王的时候想到的，你的房间像一个——巢穴。我们各自狩猎以后都可以待一会儿的地方。”

“听起来像一对儿同性恋企鹅。”

“也许。”狼打了个巨大的哈欠。Bond没再回答：他睡着了，侧卧着，露出腹部和喉咙。

企鹅很好，企鹅是明智的鸟类。我们可以当一对儿同性恋企鹅。拥有一堆小石块，我们俩坐在上头都感觉自在。捕猎鱼和磷虾。打击危害王国安全的贼鸥、海豹和虎鲸——嗯，鲸也许要Tanner和Eve帮忙，没准还需要M先生……

根据传说中对龙的描述，它们总伏在王冠、黄金、魔法长剑以及其他稀世难得的珍宝上沉睡。

Q展开翅膀伏在Bond身上，安稳地睡去。

 

有人。

新培养的习惯把Q惊醒，然后让他的龙想也不想地冲来者露出牙。

“小心。”Bond的声音。

“哦，你。”Q说，尴尬地收拢翅膀。

“衣服，吃的，茶。”Bond把一包东西放在Q面前，“我该扔下就跑吗？”

“如果你忍不住讲更多龙笑话，是的。”

重新穿戴整齐的感觉真好，Q开始咬三明治，三明治用棉质的柔软餐巾包着，里面夹的牛肉饼无比美妙。

“如果不够的话，附近还有个香肠加工厂。”

“你真该扔了吃的就跑。”Q抿了一口茶，茶的还是热的。不管Bond以什么代价弄来这些东西，Q都认为他的付出很值得。

到了门外Q才真正惊呆了：“你是不是有个神秘腺体专门分泌出阿斯顿·马丁？”

“我还以为你近视。而且你让我觉得这车黏糊糊的。”

“别傻了，我改装过一辆。闭着眼睛也能认出它们。”

Bond正要把Q塞到车上，他的短信提示音响了。他收到一条彩信，他所在的位置被精确地标出来。

James，如果你收到这条短信，证明你并没有安全地带我离开。此时，米哈伊尔老爹也收到了同样的图片。你不是唯一一个会用追踪器的人。诚挚的，娜塔莎。

“见鬼。”Bond捡起他昨天扔到一边的外套，衣襟内侧被贴了一个小小的追踪器。久经训练的狼的耳朵告诉他，远处有车朝这个偏僻的地方开来，数量还不少。

“你说过你会喷火？”Bond问。

“喷的还不错，事实上。”Q遗憾地开始解开衬衣扣子。Bond到车里拿来逃生锤，砸碎了后窗玻璃。

“请别把碎玻璃弄得整个后座都是。我可得趴在那儿。”

 

第一辆车带着杀气出现在转角，Q匆忙地化形，冲大致的方向喷了几个火球。另一辆车慌忙躲闪，但子弹已经开始飞来，幸运的是命中率和Q的火球一样。

“没打中。”Bond非常不满。

“我的龙也近视，以免你没注意。”

“尾巴尖儿给我。“Bond把Q推进后座，抓住他尾巴尖儿往十点钟方向一指。Q试探着喷了个火球，油箱爆炸的声音即刻传来。

Bond露出一个微笑：“趴好，我们有个约会要赶。”

阿斯顿·马丁奔向彼得堡市区。

 

“有人追上来了。Q，预备。”Bond拽拽Q的尾巴，Q把下巴在窗沿上放稳。

“这儿可是市区——噗！——你有一桌子报告要写了。”Q沿着Bond指给他的的方向吐了一下，听到一串子弹贴着车子飞过和一辆车翻到在路边、还滚了几滚的声音。

紧接着重力似乎奇妙地指向他右侧。

“你又在急转弯了？”Q对Bond喊。他这两天总是在喊叫和喷火，该申请喉糖补助。

“小心咬舌头。”Bond不无愉快地转动着方向盘。

“这”才叫急转弯。Q感觉到车身猛地一震，把什么东西狠狠撞飞，左后侧车门跟去送行。他把爪子死死抠进后座，像个龙皮椅垫一样严丝合缝地贴在后半个车厢里。风狂乱地涌进车厢，有那么一会儿Q以为Bond在飞速倒车（没准是真的呢）。

再次敲掉一辆车以后，Q发现车身摆动得更厉害了。

“你又在蛇行了？”

“趴好。风有点儿大。”Bond说，他听上去很想说F开头的四字母词。

有点儿大？Q翻了下眼睛。冷热空气对流，如果运气特别好他已经做了个小龙卷风。仔细听着没人朝他们开枪后，Q用后爪弄开右侧门，小心地展开翅膀。

想象我在苏格兰高地的树林上空，一个有无数人用俄语骂街的苏格兰高地森林上空。Q小心地调整翅膀，像他以前数百次在天上飞的时候。风驯良下来。

“收好。”Bond提醒。Q啪地一声收回翅膀，一串子弹打在后备箱上。哦，这一辆。这一辆是最狡猾的。Q衷心希望米哈伊尔老爹在上面，毕竟在电影结局他们总要干掉最大的反派，最大的反派最难对付。好几颗子弹带着哨音飞来，幸而Bond早已谙熟闹市追车，它们都贴着车体过去了，打碎好几盏路灯。

他们的车被重重地碰了一下，Q都能看见车里人的脸了：那上面竟然确实是米哈伊尔老爹。反派不能以理智来解释。米哈伊尔拿着一个黑色、反光的物体——他的枪。他怎么不开枪？

他该换弹夹了。

“急刹车，007。”Q说。

轮胎与地面的摩擦声中，米哈伊尔老爹的脸跑到他们的左侧。

“九点钟。晚上好。”Bond说，Q爬过去喷了一个火球。

 

“M对外交大臣声称枪战和追车不是你干的。”Bond和Q从M先生办公室里出来之后，Eve悄悄告诉他们，“连房子都没炸，还只毁了一辆车，我看他赢面很大。每个人都奇怪你们从哪儿找到火焰喷射器的。”

“是啊。”Bond说，“我自己也奇怪呢。”他对Eve点点头，跟着Q往他的Q支部走。

“弄坏了耳机、丢了枪，总体看来仍然是你的一贯风格。007。”Q说，他仍然相当不满。在返程的船上Bond才告诉他，枪在飞离仓库的时候就丢了。

“至少我把附带喷火装置的智能飞行器完整归还Q支部了。”Bond说，“我猜这值得一次晚餐？”

Q盯着Bond，思考了好一会儿才说：“好吧。晚餐。我这月工资剩得不多了，所以我挑地方，不可以去那些非常‘Bond’的餐厅。”

Bond预计如果自己真的想有个巢穴，将不得不处理‘Q对调情的接受偏差’这一问题。这绝对是个漫长的调试过程。

而且很有趣。

 

 

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】 利多卡因：可外用的麻醉药，涂于需麻醉部分即可。常用于浅表创伤的缝合，也用来治疗早泄。←仅供参考，作者为非专业人士！


End file.
